Light Detection and Ranging (“LIDAR”) systems are used to determine distances from objects using time-of-flight of light generated by a laser. LIDAR systems may be used in fixed locations or on moving objects to capture data about those objects and/or a surrounding area. One example use of LIDAR is to map geographic terrain. To perform terrain mapping, a LIDAR system may be aimed in a fixed position toward the earth and flown over an area of the earth that is desired to be mapped. In this approach, the LIDAR system mapping may be analogous to combing over the terrain. In this example, and in most typical arrangements, LIDAR systems are used to capture distance data in a single direction.